Yukigakure
Pais de la Nieve : thumb|Aldea oculta de la nieve La nieve es un país pequeño y pacífico país constantemente experimentando el invierno. Se pasó por un período de hardtimes hasta el tiempo de control se activó el generador, lo que permite que el país finalmente la experiencia de primavera. El país ha sido en tiempos difíciles económico durante varios años. Daimyou Kazahana Sousetsu se dice que casi la bancarrota del país poniendo dinero en el mecanismo generador de calefacción. Más tarde, cuando su hermano Dotou llegó al poder, el país gastó más fondos de desarrollo en armamento. Después de la eliminación de Daimyo Kazahana Dotou, su sobrina Kazahana Koyuki subió al poder y el país comenzó a florecer una vez más. El uso del generador parece haber calentado los valles del país, lo que les permite experimentar climas más cálidos. Las montañas que la rodean siguen manteniendo sin embargo la nieve. Aldea de la Nieve : La nieve se oculta una incipiente aldea. Con Daimyo Kazahana Dotou-S deseo de poder, comenzó a contratar a ninja para venir ocultos bajo la nieve banner. Cuando el equipo 7 se envió a la nieve del país para proteger a la mujer que se puso de manifiesto Kazahana Koyuki, que logró derrocar Dotou y asegurar Koyuki-S país lugar a la cabeza. Debido a Koyuki-S buenas relaciones con Konoha, se desconoce si se sentirá la necesidad de mantener un shinobi pueblo. 'Masacre de kekkeigenkais:' Durante la infancia de Haku los habitantes de esta aldea comenzaron a desconfiar de las personas con Kekeis pues pensaban qe con ese poder podrian rebelarse contra la aldea a si comensaron a matar a todos sus usuarios. Haku y su madre fueron los unicos sobrevivientes hasta que Haku revelo sus poderes causando que el padre de Haku mate a su madre mientras este escapa. 'Haku:' thumb Unico ninja conocido ,en el manga, originario de esa aldea (antes de que lo reclutara Zabusa) tambien igual que su madre son los unicos conocidos con kekeigeikai de algun clan perteneciente a esta aldea es el unico sobreviviente conocido de la masacre de kekkeigelkais 'Ninjas:' En la primera pelicula de Naruto a parecen otros ninjas de esta aldea los cuales poseen una gran tecnologia y utilizan chalecos especiales con chakra además de usar técnicas de hielo que pueden tomar forma de animales. ''Nadare Roga: ''thumb|Nadare RogaEs uno de los ninjas de la nieve bajo las órdenes de Doto. Tiene una cuenta pendiente con Kakashi, ya que, diez años atrás, Kakashi había huido de la lucha para salvar a la Princesa. Usa una armadura especial que genera campos de chakra para protegerse y atacar. Pero al final fue derrotado por Kakashi, tras destruirle la armadura con un Raikiri y realizarle un Loto invertido. thumb|Fubuki Kakuyo ''Fubuki kakuyoku ''Es una kunoichi de nieve que acompañó Nadare Roga y Mizore Fuyukuma. She fought against Sasuke Uchiha, and was largely successful in countering the majority of his fire jutsu, including his Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique with her Ice Prison Technique and his Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique with the wings on her armor. Ella luchó contra Sasuke Uchiha, y fue un gran éxito en la lucha contra la mayoría de sus jutsu de fuego, incluyendo su publicación Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego Técnica de la prisión de hielo con su técnica y su fuego de lanzamiento: Dragon Fire Técnica con las alas en su armadura. Fue finalmente derrotado cuando Sasuke envió a su vuelo en ruta de colisión con Lion Combo en su pareja, Mizore Fuyukuma, al que su armadura chakra reaccionado en forma de una explosión que probablemente mató. '' ''Mizore Fuyukuma thumb|Mizore FuyukumaSu método de lucha incluido el uso de una tabla de snowboard para el movimiento rápido, su armadura chakra, y un brazo de metal que podía disparar cables o en marcha en una meta y se retractó. Finalmente, fue derrotado por una trampa creada por Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha. He survived Sakura's Sakura Blizzard Technique , which distracted him, while Sasuke sent his partner, Fubuki Kakuyoku , colliding into him. Sobrevivió Sakura Sakura Técnica de Blizzard, que lo distrajo, mientras que Sasuke envió a su pareja, Fubuki kakuyoku, chocando contra él. Their chakra armor reacted in the form of an explosion killing him and Fubuki in the blast. Su armadura chakra reaccionado en la forma de una explosión de matarlo y Fubuki en la explosión. '' ''thumb|Banda ninja ''Fujikage'' Se supone que es lider de la Aldea Oculta de la Nieve. Su nombre significa "Sombra de la Nieve" No se sabe con exactitud quien es solo se sabe que actualmente la aldea se encuentra en estado de paz ya que, ya casi no posee ninjas sor la masacre de kekenguenkais. Categoría:Aldea Oculta Categoría:Lugares de manga y anime Categoría:Localizaciones